In Another Time, Another Place
by Powwo
Summary: Lily Evans hasn't had a happy lovelife. She's been mistreated but she always keeps believing in love. Especially when a old crush of hers comes back into her life... Non-Magical AU.


_A/N: Hey guys, I was cleaning up my closet and found this old af drabble for a Jily fanfic from one of the notebooks and decided to take it apart from it and translate it into English. This is AU as hell as there's no Voldemort anywhere and it's written for a modern world setting._

_And as usual, I don't own Harry Potter (wish I did, I wouldn't do weird changes after the release, lol). J.K. Rowling is the owner._

**In Another Time, Another Place**

Lily Evans was a woman in her 20s. She had a dark red hair and green eyes, that often seemed to make her almost ridiculously attractive to the opposite sex - Lily loved the attention she got, sometimes so much that other women hated her for it, and Lily found it amusing.

"Lily", Marlene McKinnon, Lily's blonde best friend said. They had been besties since the first day at school.

"Yes, Marlene?" asked Lily.

They sat in a car that was taking the girls and Lily's date to a party they had been invited to - at the Potters' huge mansion. Lily had no idea how she had gotten invited, but didn't mind at all. At least she now had a chance to use her gorgeous dress again.

"I heard rumors that this party happens only because James' family wants him to find a wife", Marlene answered. "I don't know if it's true or not..."

"Why are you telling me this?" Lily asked, confused.

"Just thought you and him would be super cute together", Marlene giggled.

"James Potter is a total douchebag", said Michael Sommers - Lily's date - with a look of disgust on his face.

"How so?" Marlene curiously asked.

"He stole my girlfriend once, and I've hated him since", Michael said.

"Shouldn't you just let that go and move on though? He might have changed since those days", Lily told him.

She didn't remember James as a douchebag. To her he seemed nice and funny back then.

"I doubt it", Michael growled, obviously annoyed that Lily disagreed with him.

"Oh, there it is!" Marlene yelled excitedly. "This mansion is _HUGE!_"

Lily had to agree - Potter manor was massive. It was made of stone, had four floors and even a very old tower right next to it. As the car turned to the yard through the gates, Lily noticed there were bushes on the both sides of the driveway. In front of the front door there was also a stone fountain. Lily thought it was beautiful when the car stopped and she got out of it.

"Sommers, I didn't expect to see you here", greeted a voice from the doorway.

Michael's eyes immediately flashed - and Lily began to wonder if she made a mistake by asking this guy out - and he pulled Lily close to him as he turned to look at the owner of the voice.

"Sirius Black... I was asked to come by Lily here", he said.

Sirius looked amused. "Have fun then, Sommers, your attitude was always such a spirit of the parties anyways." He chuckled as he went inside.

"What was that all about?" Lily wondered.

"He's just being a dick as usual. Let's go so we can leave soon", Michael murmured.

"Oh, alright..." Lily said - even though she had a gut feeling that told her Michael was definitely a mistake now. She had a feeling that the party might end badly.

"Sirius Black is so handsome", Marlene sighed. "I'm so glad I have no dates. I'm gonna go introduce myself to him..." she added as she spotted the stormy eyed, brown haired man talking to a black haired man few meters away. Marlene walked to them and introduced herself to the guys and then began flirting with Sirius mercillessly.

_He'll melt in Marlene's hands within minutes, _Lily thought and smiled.

"Would you like to have a drink, Miss?" asked a waiter.

"Yes please", Lily said and was offered a glass of champagne. She took it gratefully.

She then noticed she was alone - where had Michael gone? Lily rolled her eyes.

_Sommers, you douchebag. This isn't how you should treat your date! Ugh, I should've just shagged him a few times and then say goodbye, _Lily thought, feeling annoyed as she walked around in the hall. She saw Michael flirting with other women. Was this the only reason she had come with her? To find a rich woman for himself!?

"Unbelievable", Lily murmured as she shook her head. She decided she needed some fresh air to clear her head and headed into the garden.

It was very calm and very quiet in the garden. Lily sighed. It was just what she needed at the moment to think about what had just happened - she had been used by someone she had thought to be a nice person.

And it wasn't the first time it had happened. At school similar things always happened - boys would date her only to get to her friends. It was so _unfair! _When will come Lily's turn to be happy?

"Probably never", Lily sighed as she sat down on the wooden bench. "I should just give up and become a nun."

"Why would a girl like you become a nun?" asked a curious male voice from behind her.

Lily looked up. A pair of hazel were looking directly into her green eyes. He had black messy hair that he had probably gotten under control at some point that day but it didn't work anymore. She remembered James Potter from school so well.

"Because men only use me to get my friends", Lily told him.

"Then you're dating the wrong type of men, redhead", James said and sat down next to her.

"Wrong types seem to find me even when I try to attract the good guys", Lily argued. "Or they pretend to be nice but turn into assholes."

James chuckled. "You're angry, that's why you talk like that. In reality you just haven't found the right guy. I remember you from school and that girl was sweet."

"If I was so sweet, why didn't you try anything then?" Lily challenged him, wondering why they were having this... debate?

"Because you were too sweet, too good for me at the time. I wasn't the nicest lover at school, you see. I would've broken your heart and I didn't want to do it to you", James said quietly.

Lily looked at him. "Really?" she whispered. She had suddenly forgotten all the mistreatment from men. She could tell James wanted to tell her something important.

James nodded. "You see, I've always had a special place for you in my heart. The moment I saw you for the first time, I kinda knew you're the one and I didn't want to ruin it if I started dating you too early. So I dated other girls but none of them were as fascinating as you are, Lily."

Lily was speechless. This guy just basically confessed that he had feelings for her!

"You just left me speechless, James", Lily whispered. "No one has ever called me 'the one' before..."

"Now you have", James said and took her hand into his. Then he kissed it - Lily felt a jolt in her stomach, which was something she had felt at school a lot but only if James had looked at her.

"I had a huge crush on you as a teenager", Lily whispered. "And I don't think it has gone away yet to be honest", she added as her heart skipped a beat when James brought her hand on his cheek. His skin was so warm.

James smiled. "As I thought, Lily. You're blushing now."

"Blame yourself, Mr. Sex God", Lily playfully said, using a nickname she had come up with as a teenager.

"You wouldn't walk the next day after I'm finished with you", James whispered and grinned mischief written all over his face

"Sounds promising, James, are you gonna kiss me or not?"

"I thought you'd never ask", James said and pulled Lily into his lap. Then he proceeded to kiss her.

Lily didn't object at all. She had always wanted to kiss James - and it felt just as good as she had always imagined.

She even took him to her apartment after the party - and she definitely did not walk well on the next day, but didn't bother her as she was finally happy.

_A/N: So the oneshot is now done. I did some changes to it because it wasn't good and the ending was dumb. I really enjoyed writing this. It was fun. :) _


End file.
